Duel à Mort
by Weilyax
Summary: Quand Harold et Astrid partent en exploration et finissent par se faire capturer par un peuple aux coutumes archaïques, séparés de leurs dragons, Harold n'a plus le choix, pour sauver celle qu'il aime il doit se battre dans un duel à mort. - Rating M en raison de scènes explicites -


**Voilà un OS dont l'idée m'est venue en écrivant un chapitre de ma fic Dragon Noir, ça ne pouvait pas aller dans cette dernière du coup j'en ai fait un OS. Je préviens c'est rating M.** **J'espère que ça vous plaira, et même si c'est un OS n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez comme ça je serais ce qui est apprécié et ce qui l'est moins pour mes prochaines fics :)  
**

* * *

 _ **Duel à mort  
**_

Un soleil de plomb l'aveuglant, ses bottes soulevant le sable rouge de sang, le poids de son bouclier et de son épée, la manière de vaincre son adversaire, voilà les seules choses auxquelles il aurait dû penser, mais alors que la mort virevoltait à seulement quelques pas de lui, il ne pouvait penser qu'à Elle. Il l'aimait plus que tout, et quand pour la sauver il avait dû accepter de défier l'homme qui voulait la lui enlever, il n'avait pas hésité. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le meilleur combattant qui soit, mais il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça, pourtant aujourd'hui il doutait. Son sang se répandait sur le sable de l'arène, s'écoulant de ses multiples plaies et il avait de plus en plus de mal à porter ses coups, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner…

* * *

Harold et Astrid étaient tous les deux partis en exploration trois jours plus tôt et quand ils avaient découvert une nouvelle île faisant office de petit paradis, ils avaient d'un commun accord décidé d'y rester un petit moment. Ils voulaient saisir l'occasion d'être enfin seul tous les deux pour profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre, ils s'étaient alors mis à la recherche de l'endroit parfait et avaient fini par trouver un petit lac en plein soleil entouré d'une herbe verdoyante. En voyant cette étendue d'eau, tous deux avaient eu la même idée et alors qu'ils commençaient à s'embrasser, Harold s'était souvenu que les deux dragons étaient toujours présents. Ces derniers les regardaient avec espièglerie, ce qui en revanche n'amusa pas Harold et il leur demanda de partir. Les deux dragons comprenant très bien les intentions de leurs amis ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'éloignèrent jusqu'à devenir invisible.

Cependant alors que les mains d'Harold se glissaient sous le haut de Astrid tout en l'embrassant de plus en plus fougueusement, ils furent interrompus par le bruit caractéristique d'une lame sortant de son fourreau. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, ni de prendre leurs armes que plusieurs vikings étaient sur eux, leur plaquant une main sur la bouche pour les empêcher de crier, et malgré leurs tentatives pour échapper aux poignes de ces brutes, ils ne purent rien faire et furent emmener sur leur drakkar.

— Roderik ! Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé, tu avais raison il y avait bien deux vikings.

Le viking en question était un homme bien plus grand que Harold, il avait une coiffure atypique pour un viking, une seule bande de cheveux longs qui s'étirait au centre du crâne, depuis le front jusqu'à la nuque. Son regard était dur et il semblait évident qu'il fallait mieux éviter de le contrarier. Quand Harold eu finit de le détailler, il remarqua que celui-ci les regarder, lui et Astrid, avec intérêt.

— Et bien, nous qui étions venus simplement pour un peu de minerai, nous allons repartir avec un joli petit lot. _Dit-il en s'approchant d'Astrid._

Il commença alors de sa main droite à lui caresser la joue, il fit ensuite descendre celle-ci jusqu'à son cou et s'apprêtait à continuer quand il fut interrompu par Harold.

— Arrête ! Si tu continues je te tue ! _Cria Harold qui ne supportait pas de voir cet homme toucher Astrid._

Roderik interrompit alors son geste et se tourna vers Harold avant de se mettre à rigoler.

— Toi me tuer, c'est la meilleure ! Tu t'es vu l'unijambiste ! Je vais te dire ce que je vais faire, dès qu'on sera arrivé sur mon île j'emmènerais ta copine avec moi et je la prendrais encore et encore ! Je te laisserais peut-être même regardé… _Dit-il en continuant de rigoler._

— Si tu me touches, je te jure que je te tue ! _Cria Astrid._

— Toi on t'a pas sonné ! _Dit Roderik en la frappant fortement dans l'estomac._

— Espèce de salaud ! Je te jure que je vais… _Commença Harold tout en se débattant._

— Oui je sais, tu vas me tuer. Maintenant ferme là si tu veux pas que je te tue et que je te balance par-dessus bord.

— Roderik ! Ça suffit ! _Dit fortement un nouvel arrivant._

Celui-ci venait d'arriver et Harold nota de grandes similitudes entre les deux vikings, il était lui aussi plus grand que Harold, mais légèrement moins musclé que Roderik, en revanche là où les yeux de ce dernier démontraient une certaine dureté, ceux du nouvel arrivant laissaient entrevoir l'intelligence, mais aussi de la douleur. Il venait d'arriver sur la plage avec plusieurs vikings portant de grands paniers en osier remplis de minerai, il ne s'attarda pas et monta sur le drakkar pour se retrouver en face de Roderik.

— Qeran, te voilà ! Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé ! On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu en rentrant. _Dit Roderik en montrant Astrid._

— J'ai cru comprendre que celui-ci n'était pas d'accord. Tu connais nos lois Roderik.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là mon frère ?

— Je te rappelle juste que si tu veux cette femme et qu'il te défie pour sa possession, tu devras d'abord le battre en duel pour pouvoir te l'approprier. _Dit Qeran en lançant un regard appuyé à Harold._

Harold comprit alors que l'homme qui était en face de lui n'approuvait pas le comportement de son frère et il venait de lui donner la parade permettant de sauver Astrid de ce monstre.

— Je te défie ! Si je dois me battre avec toi en duel pour elle je le ferais ! _Cria Harold._

— Harold ! Non ! _Répliqua immédiatement Astrid qui avait un mauvais pressentiment sur tout ceci._

Roderik en resta muet, son frère venait en quelque sorte de le trahir en permettant à cet étranger de sauver au moins provisoirement son amie. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se reprendre et accepter le défi.

— J'accepte, mais ne te fais pas d'illusion, bientôt ton sang se répandra dans l'arène et dès que tu seras mort, je m'occuperais de ta copine juste devant ton cadavre. _Dit-il d'un ton à glacer le sang de n'importe quel viking._

Après ça, Qeran prit en charge les prisonniers pour qu'aucun débordement n'ait lieu. Harold voulut alors lui parler, mais Qeran lui fit comprendre que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Harold et Astrid se retrouvèrent attachés non loin de Qeran, collés l'un contre l'autre et essayant de se réconforter mutuellement. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin sur l'île de leurs ravisseurs, la nuit commençait à tomber et ils furent directement emmenés devant le chef de l'île pour que celui-ci soit informé de la demande de duel, comme leur loi le voulait, Harold appris alors que s'il gagner le duel, lui et Astrid serait libéré, mais il découvrit également que le combat qui aurait lieu le lendemain dans une arène prévue à cet effet serait jusqu'à la mort. Voilà qu'elle était la contrepartie, s'il perdait, il mourrait et Astrid devenait la propriété de Roderik. Astrid ne s'attarda pas sur cette dernière partie, mais quand elle apprit que ce serait un combat à mort elle ne put s'empêcher de protester et de demander à participer elle-même au duel, mais cela fut peine perdue et elle comprit qu'elle devait se taire au plus vite si elle ne voulait pas leur attirer plus d'ennuis. Il apparut alors à Harold que le chef semblait plus énervé par l'intervention d'Astrid que par le fait que son fils se battrait à mort le lendemain dans l'arène, il ne put empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir le dos. Ces vikings avaient une arène dédiée aux combats et le sang-froid dont ils faisaient preuve ne laissait que peu de doute sur le fait qu'ils étaient habitués à ce genre de combat. Harold avait-il simplement une chance de gagner ?

Quand l'entrevue se termina, Qeran les reprit en charge et les emmena chez lui où celui-ci leur servit à manger et les prévint.

— N'essayer pas de vous enfuir, il y a des gardes tout autour de la maison et si vous tentez votre chance et que vous échouez alors le duel sera annulé et Roderik sera considéré comme gagnant. Vous comprenez ?

— Oui, mais pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? _Demanda Astrid doucement._

— Les lois de mon île sont anciennes et je n'apprécie pas vraiment cette idée que l'on peut faire ce que l'on veut des étrangers que l'on capture, surtout en ce qui concerne les femmes. Mais je dois te prévenir, _commença Qeran en regardant Harold_ , mon frère à l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il veut, _dit-il avec de la peine dans les yeux avant de continuer_ , il a déjà tué de nombreux vikings dans l'arène.

— Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Astrid. _Répondit Harold._

— Harold… _Commença Astrid que la situation énervait particulièrement._

— Vous ne pouvez rien faire, si ton ami ne gagne pas, il ne te restera que deux solutions. Accepter ton sort ou bien… _Dit Qeran tout en regardant son couteau avant de faire une pause._ Tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Harold qui n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que la conversation prenait, posa sa main sur celle d'Astrid et prit la parole.

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je vais réussir.

Qeran qui les regardait tous les deux avec une certaine mélancolie reprit la parole.

— Je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois ce qu'il y a entre-vous. Si vous me promettez de ne rien tenter cette nuit, je veux bien vous laisser libre de vos mouvements et une chambre.

Harold avait déjà été étonné de la tournure que tout cela prenait, mais là il avait bien du mal à comprendre.

— Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, je ne comprends pas. _Demanda Harold._

— Disons que j'aimerai que tu gagnes. Je n'aime pas mon frère, il y a longtemps il m'a pris quelque chose à laquelle je tenais, mais je sais que je ne peux pas le battre, alors si tu gagnes demain j'obtiendrai ma vengeance. _Dit-il avant de se concentrer sur son repas, montrant clairement que le sujet était clos._

Le repas continua ensuite dans un silence complet et quand ils eurent tous fini, Qeran les emmena à l'étage où il leur donna une chambre meublée simplement, et avant de se diriger vers la sienne, il leur dit que le combat aurait lieu dès l'aube.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Astrid se rapprocha d'Harold et se mit à l'embrasser à pleine bouche avant que Harold ne s'écarte légèrement.

— Astrid…

— Nous n'avons pas le choix... tu vas devoir combattre ?

— Oui, je ne vois pas d'autre solution…

— Alors je veux qu'on passe cette nuit ensemble… je veux dire vraiment. Si jamais tu devais perdre demain, je ne le supporterais pas… Je refuse de te perdre et de devenir son esclave, qu'il me touche…

Harold qui comprenait ce que Astrid sous-entendait voulut reprendre la parole, mais il en fut empêché par ses lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes. De nouveau elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche et cette fois Harold ne fit rien pour interrompre leur baiser. Harold se pressa avec insistance contre elle, faisant courir ses mains dans son dos, puis remonter jusqu'à sa nuque avant de défaire sa tresse. Astrid s'abandonna complètement à ses caresses et à ses baisers qu'il déposait désormais dans son cou. Elle haletait déjà rien qu'à savoir ce qui allait suivre, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient, mais la situation rendait tout cela bien plus important pour eux deux, il s'agissait peut-être de leur dernière fois, alors quand Harold l'entraîna vers le lit elle se laissa faire et elle se retrouva en quelques instants étendue sur celui-ci, Harold la surplombant.

Astrid ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux, elle l'attira vers lui et de nouveau il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis il remonta en déposant des baisers le long de sa mâchoire avant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure, puis de l'embrasser ardemment. Astrid entrouvrit alors légèrement la bouche et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, s'entremêlant avec tendresse pendant qu'elle faisait courir ses mains le long de son corps. Ils finirent par mettre fin à leur baiser, s'écartant légèrement l'un de l'autre avant d'entreprendre avec ferveur de se débarrasser de leurs vêtements, ils reprirent ensuite avec encore plus de fougue leurs ébats. Harold se mit à embrasser le sein droit d'Astrid tout en caressant l'autre puis sa main gauche descendit plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre un point des plus sensible et à le caresser avec de plus en de vigueur. Astrid ne put alors s'empêcher de pousser des petits cris de satisfaction qui ravirent Harold qui retira bientôt sa main pour lui écarter les jambes, puis se pencha davantage sur elle avant de la pénétrer lentement. Il l'embrassa passionnément et entama des vas et viens de plus en plus intenses, Astrid l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements sans pouvoir retenir ses gémissements qui à chaque seconde devenaient plus audibles. Le plaisir monta alors en eux avec puissance et vint le moment où ils ne purent plus tenir et ils jouirent ensemble. Harold s'effondra ensuite à ses côtés et sans un mot Astrid se colla à lui, enfonçant sa tête dans le creux de son cou et ils s'endormirent ainsi l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain quand l'aube se leva, les deux amants étaient déjà debout, prêts à faire face à ce qui allait suivre. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Qeran ils durent à regret se séparer pour le suivre. Celui-ci les conduisit à l'arène, sur le chemin il expliqua à Harold qu'il pourrait choisir ses armes juste avant le combat et que ce dernier commencerait au signal du chef de l'île. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'arène, Harold constata que les gradins l'entourant étaient déjà remplis par le peuple de l'île, et Roderik se trouvait déjà au centre de l'arène une hache à double tranchant entre les mains.

Qeran, Harold et Astrid étaient désormais au bord du terrain et Harold allait devoir choisir ses armes, mais avant il voulut demander une faveur à Qeran.

— Si je perds, pourras-tu faire quelque chose pour Astrid ?

— Seulement lui offrir ceci. D _it Qeran en montrant le couteau qu'il portait à sa ceinture._

— Merci. _Répondit Astrid avant que Harold ne puisse prendre la parole._ De toute façon je ne peux imaginer un monde sans toi Harold, si tu perds, ma vie en ce monde n'aura plus aucun sens. _Continua Astrid tout en s'approchant d'Harold avec l'intention de l'embrasser une dernière fois avant qu'il aille combattre, mais elle en fut empêchée par Qeran._

— Je suis désolé, mais c'est interdit. Maintenant Harold tu dois aller choisir tes armes, le combat va bientôt commencer.

Harold lança un dernier regard à Astrid dans lequel il essaya de faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, puis il se dirigea vers le râtelier contenant armes et boucliers. Il choisit une épée à une main, longue et légère, ainsi que le bouclier qui lui sembla le plus résistant et le plus léger parmi ce qui lui était proposé. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le centre du terrain pour faire face à Roderik.

— Alors prêt à mourir l'avorton ?

— À te voir, je n'aurais pas cru que tu avais une opinion aussi basse de toi même, _dit Harold avec un sourire._ Mais ne t'inquiète pas je t'offrirais une mort rapide.

— Je peux t'assurer que ta mort sera longue et douloureuse, qui sait, dans ton agonie tu auras peut-être même la chance de me voir prendre ta copine… _Dit Roderik avec un rire sadique._

Il avait beau répéter les mêmes horreurs à chaque altercation avec Harold, cela n'empêcha pas ce dernier de vouloir lui répondre, mais avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche, le chef de l'île prenait la parole, rappelant les règles et l'enjeu du combat, puis sans plus de formalités il déclara que le duel pouvait commencer.

Roderik était rapide, le chef de l'île avait à peine fini de parler que Roderik fut sur Harold en un clin d'œil, sa hache à double tranchant tournoyant devant lui en un vif ballet de coups de taille. Le combat venait de commencer et Harold souffrait déjà de deux plaies au torse, elles étaient bénignes, mais cela ne laissait que peu de doute sur le talent de son adversaire. Harold ne put alors qu'effectuer une retraite contrôlée tout en parant au mieux les coups qui continuaient de pleuvoir. Des étincelles colorées jaillissaient chaque fois que leurs fers se croisaient et attaques et parades s'enchaînèrent à un rythme effréné.

L'assaut de Roderik était implacable et précis, ses coups s'abattaient sur Harold avec violence et celui-ci paraît tant bien que mal à l'aide de son bouclier et de son épée, mais chaque coup se répandait avec force dans ses bras et jusqu'à ses épaules. Si cela continuait comme ça, il serait rapidement incapable de soulever son arme, alors quand il vit une nouvelle attaque arriver, Harold fit une roulade sur le côté et contre-attaqua entaillant Roderik au niveau de la cuisse. La blessure n'était cependant que légère, mais l'attaque d'Harold l'avait enragé, Roderik intensifia la rapidité et la puissance de ses attaques, ce qui obligea Harold à reculer plus vite et sa défense flancha. Une nouvelle blessure apparue sur son bras gauche et sous l'effet de la douleur Harold ne put maintenir son bouclier, Roderik en profita alors pour porter une attaque puissance que Harold eut tout juste le temps de dévier de son épée.

Le sang coulait de ses plaies, la fatigue commençait à le gagner et il entendait les encouragements d'Astrid. Il aurait voulu la regarder, mais il savait que cela aurait causé sa perte, plus le combat avançait et plus il pensait à elle, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle blessure à la jambe et il tomba au sol. _Bon sang, concentre-toi, si tu meurs, elle meurt alors bats-toi, s'harangua-t-il lui-même._ Reprenant ses esprits et son envie de vaincre, il vit le soleil se refléter sur le tranchant de la hache qui s'abattait sur lui, il entendit alors le cri désespéré d'Astrid et il eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté que la lame rencontrait le sol en soulevant un petit nuage de poussière. Il se releva alors immédiatement et porta un coup au bras gauche de Roderik qui n'eut malheureusement que peu d'effets. Son arme et son bouclier avaient beau peser de plus en plus lourd, il ne pouvait abandonner, alors fort de sa hargne retrouvée et de ses sentiments pour Astrid, il arrêta de se défendre et passa à l'attaque.

Ne s'occupant pas des blessures qu'il recevait en contrepartie il déversa un déluge de coups sur son adversaire. Ce dernier dut alors reculer sous les coups, n'ayant pas de bouclier il ne pouvait parer que difficilement, pour autant il continuait de porter des coups précis à Harold qui répandaient toujours plus de sang, ce dernier ne renonçait pas, mais quand enfin Roderik vit une ouverture dans la garde d'Harold qui était épuisé il s'engouffra dedans. Il entailla profondément le flanc de Harold et crut que la victoire était à sa porter, il ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il s'était agi d'un piège.

Harold l'avait volontairement laissé porter son coup et quand il vit Roderik tomber dans le piège, il se prépara à encaisser la douleur, celle-ci arriva quelques secondes après, mais il ne se laissa pas emporter et il frappa avec toute sa force. La main droite de Roderik vola alors sur plusieurs mètres et sous le regard abasourdi de son peuple, il se mit à hurler tenant ce qui n'était plus qu'un moignon. Harold qui était à bout et qui savait que le combat ne se terminerait qu'avec la mort de l'un d'entre eux, n'hésita pas, il leva son épée et sous le regard horrifié de son adversaire il porta son coup, décapitant presque celui-ci dans une gerbe de sang qui recouvrit tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Harold n'avait cependant plus de force et il lui fallut encore frapper deux fois de son épée avant que la tête de Roderik ne roule au sol. Harold lâcha alors son épée et se tourna vers Astrid, mais il ne put faire un pas qu'il s'effondra au sol.

Astrid qui avait assisté à tout le combat sans jamais détourner le regard exultait de joie, elle avait cru plus d'une fois que tout était fini, que Harold allait mourir, mais à chaque fois il s'en était sorti et quand elle l'avait vu porter le coup final à son adversaire, malgré l'horreur de la situation, la joie l'avait envahi. Elle aurait voulu le rejoindre immédiatement, mais Qeran l'en empêchait, il fallait attendre que tout soit fini et quand enfin la tête de Roderik roula au sol, Qeran ne la retint plus, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'avancer qu'elle vit Harold se retourner et s'effondrer. Astrid ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri reflétant toute sa peur et son désespoir et elle partit en courant vers Harold. Arrivée auprès de lui, elle fut horrifiée par le nombre de blessures qui couvrait le corps d'Harold, mais elle constata qu'il respirait, difficilement, mais il respirait et cela était le principal. Elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler, cependant quand Qeran arriva à ses côtés, elle se reprit et lui demanda de l'aide. Il l'assura alors qu'un guérisseur s'occuperait de Harold, mais il ne put continuer, le chef de l'île prenant la parole.

— Les dieux ont choisi le vainqueur. L'étranger est vainqueur, la femme lui revient et comme convenu ils sont désormais libres. Qu'ils partent sur-le-champ !

— Père, l'étranger un besoin de soins sinon il mourra ! _Cria Qeran à son père._

— Rien ne m'oblige à donner des soins à celui qui a tué mon fils, qu'ils partent tous deux immédiatement !

Qeran le savait, son père avait raison, rien ne l'obligeait à offrir des soins au vainqueur, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'opposer à un acte légitime de l'héritier.

— Père, Roderik étant mort, je suis désormais votre héritier, et de par ma position je décide d'offrir soins et hospitalité à ses étrangers. Si cela ne vous convient pas, vous connaissez nos lois ! _Lui répliqua Qeran._

Ils virent alors tous la colère se répandre sur le visage du chef, mais il ne s'opposa pas à la décision de son fils et quitta au plus vite l'arène. Il savait que le seul moyen de contester la décision de son fils aurait été un duel et à son âge, jamais il n'aurait pu gagner. Il se demanda alors si son fils n'avait pas tout orchestré pour se venger de ce que son frère lui avait fait des années auparavant et au passage prendre sa place dans la succession. Cela n'avait cependant pas d'importance car la loi était la loi et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Qeran qui avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait se tourna vers Astrid et lui sourit avant de s'agenouiller pour prendre Harold dans ses bras et l'emmener chez le guérisseur.

* * *

Il fallut deux jours à Harold pour reprendre connaissance et quand il ouvrit les yeux la première chose qu'il vit fut Astrid qui tenait sa main et le regardait avec soulagement et amour. Il était dans un lit, sûrement chez le guérisseur de l'île. Astrid qui était assise au bord du lit s'approcha pour lui déposer un baiser sur la bouche avant de se coucher à ses côtés sans cesser de le regarder et en faisant attention à ses blessures.

— Harold… Je t'aime. _Lui dit-elle doucement_. Ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça, quand je t'ai vu tomber…

— Tout va bien maintenant, _dit Harold tout en lui caressant les cheveux_. Et Astrid, moi aussi, je t'aime. _Dit-il avant de porter un baiser sur ses lèvres._

Astrid et Harold passèrent les jours suivants sur l'île, le temps pour ce dernier de se remettre de ses blessures, puis avec l'aide de Qeran ils obtinrent un drakkar pour retourner sur l'île où leurs dragons étaient restés. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du voyage et se promirent alors qu'une fois rentrés, ils mettraient pendant un moment de côté les explorations.


End file.
